Ki-Adi-Mundi
}} m |capelli=Bianchi (da giovane biondi) |occhi=Grigi |era= *Guerre dei Cloni *Ascesa dell'Impero |affiliazione= *Ordine Jedi *Repubblica Galattica |maestri=Yoda |apprendisti= *A’Sharad Hett *Aurra Sigg *Anakin Skywalker (temporaneamente) }} Ki-Adi-Mundi (Cerea, 95 BBY–Mygeeto, 19 BBY) era un maschio Cereano vissuto negli anni dell'Ascesa dell'Impero. Era uno dei più dotati e importanti Maestri Jedi dell'Ordine, al quale fu introdotto all'età di 4 anni. In quanto Cereano era in grado di elaborare velocemente pensieri grazie alla natura binaria del cervello della sua specie. Come a tutti gli altri Cereani gli era permesso di avere delle mogli a causa della bassissima natalità di Cerea. Per molti anni, durante il governo della Repubblica Galattica, Ki-Adi-Mundi fece parte dell'Alto Consiglio Jedi e gli vennero affidate numerose missioni in molti pianeti della Galassia. Con lo scoppio delle Guerre dei Cloni Ki-Adi prese parte alla missione si soccorso che si trasformò nella Battaglia di Geonosis e a svariate altre battaglie nel ruolo di Generale Jedi. Verso la fine delle Guerre dei Cloni venne inviato sul pianeta Mygeeto al comando dei Marine Galattici. La battaglia che conseguì durò molto tempo finché nel 19 BBY non trovò la morte per mano di Bacara e dei suoi uomini con la trasmissione dell'Ordine 66. Ki-Adi-Mundi aveva una spada laser di colore blu ed era un esponente dello stile Niman. Biografia Apprendistato Il potenziale Ki-Adi-Mundi venne identificato dalla giovane An'ya Kuro, ed entrò nell'ordine all'età di 4 anni - più tardi di molti altri. Nonostante questo, diventò uno Jedi rispettato sotto la tutela del Maestro Yoda. Ritorno su Cerea Dopo aver terminato il suo apprendistato, tornò sul pianeta Cerea, per liberare la sua gente dal dittatore Bin-Garda-Zon e dai sui alleati, come aveva promesso al padre prima di intraprendere il cammino della Forza. Tuttavia, aveva appreso che Bin era diventato vecchio e cieco, e sua figlia aveva preso il comando. Appena tornato, fu arrestato, dalla figlia di Bin, e non oppose resistenza. In carcere, incontrò il vecchio e cieco Bin, che aveva previsto l’arrivo di Ki, e pensava che insieme potessero punire la figlia per la sua insolenza. Ki, riusci a fuggire, e a sconfiggere la figlia di Bin, e sciolse la sua organizzazione. Bin, tuttavia, cercò di riconquistare la leadership, tentando di uccidere Ki lanciando un coltello, che il Jedi respinse facilmente con la Forza. Complotto su Cerea Come Custode Jedi del settore del suo pianeta, Ki-Adi-Mundi era responsabile della difesa di Cerea. Essendo Cerea un pianeta con bassissima natalità, i Jedi gli concessero di avere delle mogli e dei figli. Occasionalmente, assisteva alle riunioni del Consiglio Jedi, in assenza di altri membri. In seguito sua figlia Sylvn, fu rapita durante un complotto sul pianeta. Il consiglio degli anziani di Cerea gli consigliò di rintracciare la banda dei Techrats. Le sue ricerche lo portarono su Tatooine, e scoprì che la banda aveva intrapreso un’attività di contrabbando, nell’Orlo Esterno, guidata da Jabba the Hutt e Ephant Mon. Il Cereano, salvò sua figlia, ma i capi contrabbandieri riuscirono a fuggire durante una tempesta di ioni. Su Tatooine, avvertì una perturbazione nella Forza, ma non la cercò. Solo in seguito si accorse che la perturbazione era rappresentata da Anakin Skywalker. Ritorno su Tatooine Dopo aver avuto successo, Ki-Adi-Mundi si unì al Consiglio Jedi, al posto del Maestro Micah Giett, anche se aveva solo il grado di Cavaliere. Tornò su Tatooine, per indagare su un misterioso Tusken: Sharad Hett, vecchio Jedi. Ki, gli chiese di tornare su Coruscant, ma egli rifiutò dicendo che il suo posto era fra la sua gente. Quando Hett, venne ucciso da Aurra Sing , Ki prese come apprendista suo figlio A’Sharad Hett. Lo portò con sé in alcune missioni, tra cui quella di Malastare completando la sua istruzione fino a fargli raggiungere il grado di Cavaliere; e Ki-Adi-Mundi venne promosso al grado di Maestro Jedi. Successivamente avrebbe preso come Padawan la Aurra Sigg. Come tutti i Cereani, il suo cervello binario gli permetteva di pensare velocemente e gli permetteva di avere visioni uniche della Forza, riguardanti sia il Lato Chiaro che il Lato Oscuro. Sedeva nel consiglio, quando il maestro Qui-Gon Jinn, porto al Tempio Jedi Anakin Skwalker, sostenendo che lui fosse il prescelto. Prese anche parte ai funerali di Qui-Gonn su Naboo. Inoltre, cedette il suo posto di Custode di Cerea al giovane Jedi cereano Tarr Seirr. Battaglia di Geonosis Fu uno dei 200 Jedi, che vennero messi in squadra con Mace Windu e inviati su Geonosis per salvare Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker e la Senatrice Padmé Amidala. Inizialmente, nella battaglia, sembrava che i Jedi potessero avere la meglio. Tuttavia, i droidi erano in numero nettamente maggiore. La situazione fu ribaltata dal maestro Yoda, e dal nuovo esercito di cloni, creato per la repubblica su Kamino. Ki-Adi-Mundi sopravvisse alla Battaglia di Geonosis, combattendo assieme ad altri Jedi come Kit Fisto, Plo Koon e Aayla Secura. Battaglia di Hypory Circa quattro mesi dopo la battaglia di Geonosis, andò a capo di una squadra che consisteva di lui, Shaak Ti, Tarr Seirr, Aayla Secura, K'Kruhk, Sha'a Gi, e Daakman Barrek su Hypori. Qui, i droidi della CSI ottennero una vittoria schiacciante sui cloni della Repubblica, riuscendo a circondare gli Jedi, rifugiatisi in un’astronave. Ki-Adi e gli altri furono affrontati personalmente dal generale Grievous, che in quell’occasione si rivelò per la prima volta ai Jedi. Grievous, ebbe la meglio sulla squadra Jedi e Ki-Adi-Mundi fu l'ultimo a rimanere in piedi. Solo l’intervente degli ARC Trooper, inviati da Kenobi, salvò Ki, Aayla E Shaak Ti, unici superstiti, da morte quasi certa. I doveri di Ki-Adi-Mundi gli impedirono di aiutare il proprio pianeta. Durante la battaglia di Cerea, tutta la sua famiglia venne uccisa dai Separatisti. Durante quei momenti di sofferenza, tenne a mente il codice Jedi, che lo aiuto a mantenere la via del Lato Chiaro della Forza. Seconda battaglia di Geonosis Ki-Adi-Mundi ritornò su Geonosis insieme ai jedi Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luminara Unduli e Barris Offee per distruggere le fonderie di droidi costruite sul pianeta; nonostante i numerosissimi attacchi da parte dei droidi e dei Geonosiani inviati da Poggle il minore lo avessero ferito gravemente Mundi riuscì nella sua missione. Maestro di Skywalker Per un breve periodo durante le guerre, Ki-Adi-Mundi diventò il Maestro di Anakin Skywalker quando Obi-Wan Kenobi venne creduto morto dopo la battaglia di Jabiim. Quando in seguito si scoprì che Obi-Wan era vivo, il Cereano restituì Anakin al suo Maestro, contento di non avere più quello studente testardo e orgoglioso come Padawan. Battaglia di New Bornalex Negli ultimi mesi delle Guerre dei Cloni, Ki-Adi-Mundial a fianco del Comandante Bacara e delle sue unità, ha combattuto la battaglia battaglia di New Bornalex e si è occupato di alcuni assedi nell'Orlo Esterno. Morte su Mygeeto (19 BBY) Ki-Adi-Mundi fu uno dei primi Jedi a cadere a causa dell'Ordine 66. Egli, era nel pieno dela battaglia su Mygeeto, e incoraggiava il comandante Bacara e altri cloni ad avanzare. I cloni aspettarono il momento giusto per colpire. Quando si accorse che i cloni si erano fermati, Ki-Adi-Mundi si girò, confuso, vedendo i gli stavano puntando i blaster contro. Riuscì a deflettere i colpi e a uccidere tre o quattro uomini, ma alla fine venne ucciso da diversi colpi letali, poiche non era preparato a un simile tradimento, Dietro le quinte *La struttura di questo Jedi cominciò come interpretazione del più vecchio Obi-Wan Kenobi, e in seguito venne combinato con delle caratteristiche da balena. *È stata girata una scena in L'attacco dei Cloni dove Ki-Adi-Mundi e Plo Koon hanno al loro seguito Aayla Secura e altri quattro Jedi sulla nave. Questa scena non è comparsa nella versione finale del film, ma le scene tagliate sono state rilsaciate sul sito ufficiale per i clienti registrati Hyperspace. *Ki-Adi-Mundi è interpretato da Silas Carson nei film; nei videogiochi Star Wars: Obi-Wan e Jedi Power Battles la sua voce è di Jess Harnell; mentre in Star Wars: Clone Wars la sua voce è di Daran Norris. Apparizioni *''Star Wars Republic: Vow of Justice '' *''Star Wars Republic: Prelude to Rebellion'' *''Cloak of Deception '' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La minaccia fantasma'' *''Star Wars Republic: Outlander '' *''Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare '' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing '' *''Star Wars Episodio II: L'attacco dei cloni'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Battle of Jabiim '' *''Star Wars Republic 59: Enemy Lines '' *''Star Wars Republic 60: Hate and Fear '' *''Star Wars Republic 61: Dead Ends '' *''Star Wars Republic 62: No Man's Land '' *''Evasive Action: Reversal of Fortune '' *''Labyrinth of Evil '' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La vendetta dei Sith'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds '' Fonti *''The Phantom Menace Visual Dictionary '' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters '' *''The New Essential Chronology '' Categoria:Jedi Categoria:Generali Jedi Categoria:Jedi post-Ruusan Categoria:Maestri Jedi post-Ruusan Categoria:Membri dell'Alto Consiglio Jedi post-Ruusan Categoria:Maestri Jedi Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Morto durante la Grande Purga Jedi Categoria:Cereani